


Lace and High Heels

by CarryOnMySwanSong



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adult Content, Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/M, Face-Sitting, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Smut, Temperature Play, Threesome - F/M/M, Two P in one V, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryOnMySwanSong/pseuds/CarryOnMySwanSong
Summary: (Y/n) and her husband are invited to NY, to visit a friend there. While there, their friend invites them to an exclusive pajama party, where anything goes. (Y/n) meets a very interesting man and naughtiness ensues.





	Lace and High Heels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thorne93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorne93/gifts).



> We are gonna just pretend that Loki’s cloned illusions are tangible. For reasons.

“Remember the rules, (Y/n). Only famous people, or superheros. No strangers you don’t recognize, and always use protection. The goal is to find someone we can share, tonight. But if you find a guy or girl who doesn’t want a dick in the room, that’s okay too, as long as they fall within the rules.” Your husband reminds you of the rules you both previously agreed on, for tonight.

You smile at your husband. Usually you aren’t into sharing him with anyone, but tonight’s party has a certain atmosphere to it. When your friend invited you, she explained that everyone will be wearing lingerie or silk pajamas. This party is going to have mostly A and B list celebrities, and the only reason your friend got an invite is because she’s the one that helped plan the thing. Your friend is very heavy into the lifestyle. The two of you met on tumblr and hit it off right away. You weren’t that much into the lifestyle, but she convinced you to join FetLife so you could read the message board she’s a member of. The leaders of the board are the hosts of this party. Her planning it, is how you and your husband ended up getting invites. You are very excited for this event.

Your friend explained how it all works. There will be spaces to just cuddle, spaces for kinks and fetishes, and spaces just to hook up. Condoms and other types of protections will be provided, and if you go without, you have to ask permission first. Everyone will be fitted with color coded bracelets to let other party goers know what you are into.

As your husband pulls into the parking garage to the very plain brick building, you check your outfit to make sure everything was in place. You were wearing a vibrant green lace teddy, over which you decided on a dark-but-sheer black robe with gold trim. You checked the straps of your high heels. They were open toed sandals that were knee high. The decorative straps resembling a diamond pattern of various sizes. They were gold with several buckles leading up your leg, accentuating the muscle there. The heels were a little taller than you are use to, but they weren’t unreasonable, and you had no trouble walking in them. They made your thighs tight and your ass stick out in the most perfect way.

You giggle to yourself. You picked this ensemble because your favorite Avenger was Loki and you wanted to honor that in your outfit. _Maybe he’ll be here,_ you mused, your face growing hot at the idea of it.

Your husband changes from his regular cotton band tee to a button up short sleeve black shirt that matched the black silk pants he is wearing. He switches his sneakers to a pair of house shoes that resembled fancy loafers. They look dressy without being uncomfortable.

He looks over to you. “Are your ready? We don’t have to go in, if you don’t want to.”

You nod in response. “Yeah, I’m ready. I’m just nervous. I know there will be a lot of famous people here, and I’m not exactly the body type they are used to seeing. What if I make a fool of myself?” you ask him. Your confidence wavering just a touch.

He cups your cheek and smiles. “Honey, you are already gorgeous. You picked the perfect outfit, and it looks amazing on you. If they can’t see that, then we will go home as soon as you are ready. You just say the word, okay?”

You smile at him. This beautiful man in front of you, with his slender body and handsome face. Tolerant of your love for certain movie stars and superheros. He was so loving and supportive. His words sinking in and reassuring you that you were perfect the way you are.

You take a deep breath, open the car door, and step out. You wait for your husband to make his way around the back of the car, and you both make your way to the entrance of the club. The man at the door asks to see your invitations and ushers you in once you hand them to him.

Once inside the door, a large fish bowl filled with keys, is sitting on a table. Since there is an open bar and a lot of drinking... and it is implied you’d be spending the night, everyone is required to hand their keys over. Next to that are various bracelets. The scantily clad lady sitting next to this table explains what they all meant and that you can pick more than one color. Black means “kink”, blue means “cuddle only”, green means “open to more than one partner”, and white means “vanilla hookup with one partner”. You and your husband decide on the green bracelets.

He kisses your temple and leaves your side to mingle. You stand there, taking in the room. It was the beginning of the party so a lot of people are walking around just chatting with others. Some are sitting in each other’s laps and their faces are close together. Sometimes a couple or more would leave where they are and make their way to one of the available rooms.

You take a deep, calming breath, and walk to the bar and order a drink. Just as the bartender hands it to you, you feel a presence behind you. Your body goes stiff, since they haven’t spoken yet and they didn’t feel like your husband. They were close enough that you could feel the heat of their body.

You feel fingertips barely brush the hem of the sleeve of your robe. “This is a little on the nose, isn’t it, darling?”

That voice. That soft, sultry, voice belonged to only one man. The very man you were hoping to run into tonight. You let out the breath you were holding.

“I-- Well. You are my favorite.” You turn around and come nose to nose with a very tall, thin muscular man. He has angular cheekbones, long black hair, and piercing eyes… and he is wearing an outfit in the same exact colors you had on. You blush deeply. Of course you weren’t actually nose to nose with the man. He was over 6 feet tall, after all. But he had tilted his head down to look you in the eyes.

“Are you here with someone? Your bracelet is green,” he said these two things as if they were related.

“Yes. My husband is here. We were hoping to find someone, or more than one person, to share.”

“Will he mind if I get you alone for a bit, so we can get to know each other? Or does he require his presence, once someone’s interested in you? We must follow the rules, you know.” He smirks at you.

You smirk back. Of course the one time he follows the rules would be at a kinky sex party. But then again, this thing was centered around three very important rules: safe, sane, and consensual. If you didn't follow them, you’d be kicked out asap, no matter how famous you are.

“Well, our rules are that the goal is to find someone to share, but that if I found someone and they didn’t want another man in the room, that it was okay for me to be with them… as long as I recognized their face and used protection. But I’d prefer if my husband were present, once the sex starts, if that’s alright with you. Though, there is no harm in finding a couch and talking for a bit. That way we can get acquainted.”

He smiles warmly at you, and you shiver. “Well, there is couch, right over there, that just freed up.”

You look to where he’s pointing and you nod. You grab your drink, placing your hand over the top of it, and let him guide you to the seat.

“Smart girl. You know my face but not my intentions. If it were me of a few years ago, I’d be offended by the very passive move you just made, but spending time on Midgard, I now understand the move.” He smiles at you.

You get situated on the couch and he turns your body so your back is against the arm rest and your legs are draped across his lap. His fingers trail along the straps of your shoes. This causes you to blush and something warm to build in your core. No one has ever touched your bare legs or your legs while wearing shoes, in this manner and it's making you tingle all over.

Your expression must have given you away because his eyes darken a little as he switches from using the tips of his fingers, to lightly trailing his blunt fingernails along your exposed thigh.

“I must confess...” he pauses as his finger ends at the top of your thigh and sits at the edge of your lingerie. It causes you to shiver again, waiting for him to continue. “I know you wore this for me. I also know you were hoping I’d be here. I could almost hear your thoughts like a prayer. I’m glad I found you first. The moment you walked in, I counted at least five sets of eyes on you, filling with want.” His voice is heavy and his accent deepens as the lust in his eyes becomes more apparent.

He leans closer to you and trails a finger down your face, along your neck, and down between your breasts.

“Loki,” you pant his name in a whisper, as your need builds under his touch. “You aren’t making this ‘getting to know each other’ thing very easy. And the host has made it very clear we are to use one of the rooms, and not the couch. Please…”

As if on queue, your husband appears, standing next to the arm of the couch you are leaning against. “(Y/n), I heard your moans, and came over to see who’d found you. I see your favorite trickster has you a mess already. Are we sharing?” He turns his head, asking the other man the question.

Loki looks at your husband and responds, “I am up for anything, so if you want to be there and participate, I welcome you. Let’s go find a room, before she starts shedding her clothes right here.” He smirks at you.

Your husband nods and helps you to your feet. You whisper to him, “I can’t believe he’s really here. I can’t believe this is really happening.” Your husband just smiles at you in response.

Loki leads the two of you to an unoccupied room. The bed is larger than a king size, and fitted with a lot of pillows and clean white sheets. There is a side table with a lamp and various small bowls filled with different types of lube and protection. Ranging from condoms for a penis, to ones for a vagina. There are even diaphragms, and dental dams for oral sex. All are in various sizes, colors, and brands.

Once you are in the room, you go to the bowls and pick out a few that you like. You move the bowls to the floor and lay out your selection so that they are within easy reach.

You walk back around the bed, and stand between the two men. “Where do you want me, boys?” you ask with light in your eyes.

Loki moves towards you and slides your robe off your shoulders. He hands it to your husband and your husband drapes it over his own shoulder and walks to one of the chairs. He brings the chair to sit next to the bed. Once he gets it where he wants it, he drapes the robe over the back of it and sits down.

“I’m going to watch for now, if that okay? That way she can get comfortable with you. She’s already comfortable with me.”

Loki looks at you and you nod. “Yes, that’s fine. What do you want me to do?”

“Alright, darling, remove the rest of your clothes, for me.” As he says this, he snaps his fingers and he’s now wearing slacks, and a deep emerald green dress shirt. The top two buttons are undone and the sleeves are rolled up to just over his elbows, revealing a very detailed serpent on the inside of his left forearm. His hair went from being parted on the side and the curls draping around his face, to being slicked back and combed straight.

You do as he says, revealing that you aren’t wearing anything under the teddy. You hand it to your husband, and he lays it on top of your robe. You go to remove your shoes but Loki stops you. He puts his hand on yours. “No, darling, leave them on.”

You blush, deeply. “Before we get started, can I lay down some safe words? Green, yellow, red. For ‘go’, ‘I need a break’, and ‘stop’. Also, I need to ask my husband something.” You turn to your husband. “Sir, may I call Loki ‘Master’? Or does that break the rules?”

You thought for sure Loki was going to mock the question, but his face was very serious. He did not want to step on any toes. He was dominating the scene but he respected that you were married and that your husband was possibly your main dom. He didn’t want to take that from either of you and ruin the mood.

Your husband ponders the question for a moment and then comes to a conclusion. “Yes, that would be fine. You better be a good girl for him, or a punishment awaits you when we get home.”

You walk up to your husband and kneel in front of him and take his hands in yours. “Yes, Sir, I promise to be a good girl.” This was your way of entering the Sub head space and starting the scene.

“That’s my good princess.” He leans down and kisses you deeply. “Now, your Master is waiting for you. Best not linger.” He pats your cheek and you get up and walk over to Loki.

“Where do you want me, Master?” you ask him, locking your hands behind your back, looking up at him, waiting for his instructions.

“Well, we won’t do too heavy a scene, but I do like this. It’s nice. Now. On your knees.”

Immediately, you sink back to the floor, looking up to him, waiting for your next instructions.

“Good girl. Now. I want you to unbuckle my pants and find the prize inside. If you pay it the right amount of attention, you will be rewarded. Before you touch me with your mouth, do you want me to wear a condom. I assure you I am clean, but it's up to you.”

You look over to your husband. “Sir? He is Asgardian. He can’t get sick like us. But if you want him to wear one, I will have him wear one.”

“Loki, I trust you. Take care of our girl, yeah?” He smirks as your eyes go wide. You thought, for sure, your husband would require a condom for the entire encounter. You were on birth control, but Loki would be wearing a condom if you have any sort of penetrative sex. Lord only knows how potent Asgardian semen is.

“Sir says it is okay, so I will follow his lead. But if we have penetrative sex, I’d feel more comfortable if you wore one.” You look up at Loki again, hoping to get more praise.

“That is perfectly understandable. We don’t need any accidents. What a thoughtful and good girl you are.” He caresses your cheek. “Now, I believe I asked you to do something.”

You nod and scoot forward, reaching for his belt. You remove it at a teasing rate and unbutton his pants and slide his zipper down at the same rate. You hear him huff a little, urging you on. You finally pull him out of his black boxer briefs. You groan as the coolness of his skin touches the warmth of yours.

You gently pull his foreskin back from the head and begin to pump your hand down the length of him, hitting the base and then back up. You swipe your thumb over the tip with each pass. Once his cock is hard, he hisses with each swipe. You let him go and taste the precum on your hand.

Leaning forward, you look at his impressive length. He isn’t enormous, but he is still large. You noticed that, along with the natural ridge and bumps that normally adorn such an organ, the skin is raised in a pattern, that accentuates the natural curves and shape of it. You realize that this is the only aspect of his Frost Giant blood that he’s kept in is Asgardian façade.

“Master, your cock is beautiful,” you purr. Your mouth close enough that your breath ghosts over the tip, making him shiver and a barely audible noise comes from his throat. You smile to yourself.

You grab him around the base and bring your mouth to the tip. You lick the precum from the slit and push the tip passed your lips. You take him as far as you can go and use your hand on the rest. You wriggle your tongue against the underside, feeling all the ridges and raised markings on his skin. You moan around him.

Loki places a hand on the top of your head for balance. Not pressing you into him or anything. You square your jaw and steady your neck, taking his weight. You suspect that if he hadn’t done this, his knees would buckle. So you work extra hard to make his knees even weaker.

You bob your head up and down the parts of him you can reach with your mouth, letting your saliva run down the rest under your hand. At first your mouth and hand were in sync, but as you figure out what he likes from the soft moans and whimpers coming from his throat, you stroke your hand to meet your mouth and stroke down when your mouth lands on the head.

You work him for a good ten minutes, once you figure out a good pace, before he stops you. “Precious, if you keep going, I’m going to cum. Do you want to continue? And if so, do you want it in your mouth, or on you somewhere?”

“Can we move to the bed?” you ask. You then look over at your husband who was sitting in the chair, totally naked, fisting his hard and throbbing cock. “Sir, do you want me to swallow him down, or do you want him to paint my breasts?”

Loki makes a small noise under his breath at the question, and a shadow of a smile forms on your lips. You move your hand along his shaft, while you wait for your husband to answer.

“Yes, Princess, I think it would be a fantastic idea to move to the bed.  Also, you know a good girl swallows every last drop without spilling. Don’t disappoint me.”

“Yes, Sir.” You nod your head and turn back to the man in front of you. He takes your hand and leads you to the bed. He snaps his fingers and he’s completely nude before you. He gets comfortable on the bed and brings you to straddle his legs so that your bottom is up off the bed.

“Why don’t we invite your husband up here on the bed with us? I have a gift for him, if he’s up for it. The pun may or may not be intended.” You look over at your husband and you hold you hand out to him. He stands from his chair and drops his pants and joins you.

“Loki, this is your scene. Where would you like me?” he asks.

“I think I’d like your face under her, lapping at her folds. And I think, so that you aren’t neglected, I have something for you.” He smiles and begins to shimmer. A second body splits off from his, and is sitting next to him on the bed. Only the body is not identical to the man before you. But it is the same person. She is gorgeous. Same black hair, only longer. Slender but muscular. The tattoo on his forearm, is now enlarged and stretched along the length of her side, from just under her breast, down to just above her hip.

You and your husband both gasp in surprise. Lady Loki gets up on her knees and makes her way to the end of the bed. Your husband gets situated with his face under your core and pulls you down so that his nose rubs your clit. You moan.

Before you can ask what Lady Loki is going to do, your husband moans under you. You turn your head and see her mouth wrapped around his cock. You smile at the sight of it. You turn back around to the man in front of you.

“Are you ready, Master?” you ask. He nods in response.

You take him back in your mouth. You stroke him with our hand and move your head up and down. Your pace quickens as your confidence grows, trying to concentrate on what you are doing. You hum around him and his groan deepens. No one has given you permission to cum so you know you must keep your focus.

Finally, when you feel his body go rigid with holding back, you cup his balls, massaging them. Just as you feel them tighten and draw up and his cock gets harder and heavier against your tongue, you suck even harder, drawing out his orgasm from the depth of his being.

One sharp grunt later, along with a thrust forward from his hips, he starts to cum down your throat. You swallow down around him, not letting a single drop flow out of your mouth. It's colder than you expected, sticky, somewhat sweet, and not unpleasant.

You look up at Loki and his eyes are closed and his face is slightly flushed blue. His Asgardian façade slightly wavering with the distraction of his orgasm. He looks down at you, eyes blazing red. You grin back up at him, showing him you are unafraid of his new face.

“You are a good girl. That was unparalleled. I am impressed.” he praises. “I think you deserve a reward. You may cum, once, on your husband’s tongue. But only after he’s had his first.”

You moan as your husband coaxes you to lean back against him and Loki takes this moment to get up on his knees and bring his body close to yours. He trails his mouth along your neck, licking, sucking, and nipping his way down to your breasts. He takes one nipple into his mouth and gives it a hard suck. The coolness of his mouth making you gasp and moan.

You want to run your fingers through his hair but you aren’t sure if you are allowed. “Master,” you pant. “May I touch you?”

He lets your breast go with a pop. “Yes you may, darling”. He goes back to what he was doing. Paying equal attention to both breasts.

You run your fingers through his hair and he moans around your breast, as you tug a little, urging him to suck harder on your nipples.

Suddenly you feel your husband moan against you, sharply. His grip on your hips tightens and his suction on your clit gets harsher. You know he’s reached his peak and is cumming. Which begins to trigger yours. The room goes loud for a moment as the two of you writhe and come undone.

He lets you go and Loki helps you lay on your side. He snaps his fingers and Lady Loki disappears. Once you are situated on the bed, Loki lays facing your front, and your husband lays behind you. All three of you take a moment to catch your breaths and Loki summons some bottled water for you all to drink.

Still flushed and slightly out of breath, you are the first to speak. “That was intense. But it was amazing.” You smile up at Loki who is brushing hair out of your face.

“Yes, darling, it was. How did you enjoy yourself?” he directs his question to your husband.

“I was not expecting that. That was you?” he asks.

“Yes, of course, it was me.” He closes his eyes and shimmers for a moment, transforming into Lady Loki for a moment, to prove a point. Then goes back to his male form.

“I am of both genders. I just wear this one the most,” he states.

“That’s really amazing, Loki” you tell him. He smiles at you in response.

“Why don’t we nap for a bit, before we continue?” he suggests.

You look over your shoulder at your husband who wraps his arm around you. “Yeah I think that’s a great idea.”

Loki help you remove your shoes and the three of you get settled. Loki snuggles into you and wraps his arm around you as well. With a blink of his eyes, the lights fade down to a more tolerable level and the three of you fall asleep.

* * *

A few hours later you wake to the sensation of lips trailing down your body. You moan and roll over so you are back on your side. You had rolled over onto your belly, while you slept.

You smile as you wake up more, and realize that Loki is trailing kisses down your front and your husband is trailing kisses down your back. You hum in approval.

“Mmmm this is the perfect way to wake up.” Your core begins to heat up as they both reach parts of you that you want them to lick, suck, and nibble on.

Loki gently lifts you off the bed, like you weigh nothing and sits you in his lap so that your core is hovering above him. You grind down on him while your husband gets a condom for you to put on him. Once Loki is hard, you open the foil packet and roll the condom down his length, squeezing gently as you go.

Your husband doesn’t put one one but you knew he wouldn’t. Not with you. Besides, for what’s coming next, both cocks can’t have condoms on. The friction would break them.

He positions himself behind you and then grabs a bottle of lube. He warms some up in his palm and strokes his hardening cock. He uses the same hand and reaches your folds, rubbing the lube along your slit and inserting a finger, making you moan.

Loki holds his hand out for the bottle and does the same to his own cock, when your husband hands it to him. “Are you ready for this, darling? Remember your safe words as this might get a little more intense then you are use to.”

You look at him questioningly. He looks over your shoulder at your husband. “Princess, Loki and I talked and we want to try and be in your beautiful pussy at the same time. If you are willing to try, that is. We don’t want to force you into anything.”

You sit a little, as you think it over. “I think I might like to try.”

And with that, Loki grabs your hips and lifts you high enough to slide into your waiting heat. You slowly ease down on him, getting use to the burn of his stretch. You lift up a little, coating him in your juices, then ease back down. You do this until your hips meet his. With each stroke, the both of you moan and pant. You place your hand on your belly and feel a slight pressure where the tip of his cock is just pushing against your walls. You grab his hand and rock your hips as you place his hand on your belly so he can feel himself thrust into you.

You both moan again.

He lifts your hips and braces his knees and thrusts into you, getting you just to the edge before signalling your husband. Your husband slips a finger in right next to Loki’s cock. You both groan with the tightness of it. He wiggles it around until he is satisfied with how it feels and slides it out.

“Princess, are you ready? I will go slow. If at any time you feel pain, or you feel its too much, use your safe words and we will stop. Do you understand?” your husband asks you.

“Yes, Sir. I understand,” you reply. Your voice shaking with anticipation.

Loki lifts you so you the tip of his cock is just barely inside your entrance. Your husband crawls close to your body, between Loki’s feet and lines himself up next to Loki. He slowly and gently eases in. You gasp with the sensation of it. Your nerves on fire, and your g-spot pulsing with need.

He pauses but you shake your head, letting him know to continue. When he is a little further in, they both move into you further. You are breathing heavy and sweating at this point, skin flush with the effort to stay up off your bottom while they ease into you. Your husband pushes you forward so that your chest is laying against Loki’s. You gasp as the new angle lights you on fire even more and you whine and pant in response.

“Please… I need…” losing your your words, you moan as both cocks finally brush against your g-spot.

Slowly they move in tandem. When one moves in the other moves out, but never fully pulling out. Neither pushes all the way in, so that you aren’t in pain but you are feeling so much that you can’t even think straight. Your whines, pants, and moans turn into very loud wails as they pick up speed and your first orgasm finally crashes around you, causing you to gush around them, your slick pouring out of you and making a mess. They slow down, letting you ride out your orgasm even further. You whine as it becomes too much.

“Yellow! Please!” They stop moving, letting you catch your breath. “I don’t know if I have another one in me. Please. Just go slow.”

“Okay, darling,” Loki responds, pushing your hair away from your face. As he trails his hands down your body, you feel a cooling sensation. It helps with your feelings of being overwhelmed. Finally your breathing has calmed. You were still grinding your hips into them so that you could set the pace of your pleasure.

When you are ready you give them the word, “Green!”, and they start moving again. Just like before, they go slow but gently pick up the pace as you all continue to move. Another orgasm starts to build and your legs start to shake. You hear Loki and your husband’s voices become louder as they begin to chase their own releases. You start to get louder, too, as your orgasm begins to crest and your walls flutter around them.

Squeezing them as your orgasm washes over you, causes both of theirs. Loki grinds into you as he spills into the condom and your husband grunts loudly as his orgasms hits immediately after. The coolness of Loki’s cum, hitting him through the condom, causing him to see stars. He collapses on top of you and the three of you don’t move for a moment, trying to catch your breaths.

Loki caressing you both, cooling your skin with his touch. When his cock and your husband’s begin to soften, he snaps his fingers and a warm wet washcloth appears in his hand. He gives it to your husband who slowly eases out of you. The drag against your insides causing you to moan. Loki grunts under his breath. As fast as he can, your husband catches the juices that spill out of you and clean you as best he can, while Loki is still inside.

When you can move again, Loki gently lifts you off his lap, careful to keep the condom in place so that nothing spills from it. Once you are laying on the bed, he removes the condom, ties it off, and tosses it in the waste paper basket next to the bed. He snaps his fingers again and is wearing silk pajama bottoms.

Grabbing a soft blanket from the foot of the bed, Loki wraps it around you, picking you up and cradling you in his arms. “Darling, are you okay? Is there anything you need?”

“Mmmm this is nice. Maybe some food and some water? And maybe the three of us can cuddle for a while?”

“Whatever you need, darling. Your husband is getting dressed and will be back in the bed with you in a moment.”

You nod in acknowledgement.

“Once he’s settled, I will go and get us some food and drink, then we will eat, and then we will rest. How does that sound?” he asks.

Both you and your husband make noises of agreement. Once your husband is situated in the bed, Loki hands you to him and you snuggle down in his arms.

After about twenty minutes, Loki returns with a cart with all sorts of food piled high on it. He asks you what you want and he and your husband take turns feeding you, while they eat.

Once the three of you have eaten your fill, Loki and your husband pull the blankets back on the bed and lay down around you. As you begin to doze off, you confess something.

“I really enjoyed this. We should do this again sometime. But we don’t live in New York…” the weight of your words seems to float around the room.

“Don’t worry, darling. I don’t live here either. If you and your husband want to do this again, all you have to do is call me and I will come for a visit. I will give your husband the instructions and contact information if he wants. But for now, let’s rest. We had a very active evening and the club will be doing wake up calls in about eight hours.”

You nod and turn so that you are facing your husband. Loki lays down next to you and puts his hand on your hip. The three of you fall asleep with smiles on your faces and a sense of peace in your bones.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is the life's blood that keeps me writing!


End file.
